Life Of A Gamer
by Temairine
Summary: Han Jee-Han was a perfectly ordinary boy who was addicted to video games. He did not, however want his life to become one. With his eyes open to a new magical world, containing the good, the bad and the somewhere in-between Jee-Han will struggle with the difficulty of leveling, the numbing boredom from training skills, and the dangers of both enemies and monsters. High level ones.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of a Gamer**

**Disclaimer: I make no claim of ownership to any part of The Gamer, and I am making no profit by writing this**

Introductions are awkward. I always used to think that. Standing there, trying to make a good impression on somebody who you have not got a clue about. This is especially so if you have been introduced to them before, and have forgotten their name. Despite this exercise in mutual awkwardness, I never disliked them enough to even consider this as an option. A video game life...

Sure it makes introductions easier, just look above the person's head and you are told their name... just say observe, spend a few MP and voila! You know stuff about them. But no, even if I had an extreme phobia of introductions I would never have wanted my life to become a video game. Sure, I like to play video games, but that is because it is fun... where your actions don't matter in the real world. It kind of defeats the point if it does.

So why has my life turned into one as of yesterday. I was sitting in my room, doing homework when a screen appeared in front of me. A screen that moved so that it was always in front of me, felt solid to me, that my mother couldn't see when she came in to check on the shocked me, and that only went away when I pressed the exit button in the corner. According to said screen, I had levelled up... to level 2. Then the stat screen appeared, with a pretty normal... for a game at least... distribution of a beginners attributes.

**The Gamer: Han Jee-Han  
Level 2**

**HP: 100/100  
MP: 50/50**

**STR: 6  
VIT: 4  
DEX: 7  
INT: 8  
WIS: 5  
LUK: 6**

**Points: 5,  
Money: £20**

The names themselves were standard, I don't know if my scores were. My best one was Intelligence not that that was saying much since it was only higher than my lowest one, vitality by a margin of 4. None of them were even in the double digits. I ended up placing all 5 points into strength, the first one was just to see what happened, but when I realised that I actually felt stronger, and fitter in general I couldn't help myself. I guess delusions of grandeur, of being a martial artist champion addled my brain. I should have gone with Intelligence; Sun-Il is the martial arts champion of the school.

Speaking of Sun-Il, I don't know if it is due to his training but he is level 25, and has a title: Chunbumoon's Heir. It doesn't really make sense at all. I don't know why I'm thinking this though, the situation is awkward, just not a what-was-your-name-again one. Rather, it is the situation where you are being held hostage in midair, several stories high by a level 16 Black Slime and will be killed unless a girl named Kwon Shi-Yun chooses to fight a man named Hwan Sung-Gon at her full strength. Also they are 30 levels and 44 levels above me respectively. If they choose to attack me I wouldn't stand a chance. Well, I don't actually stand much of a chance against the black slime so... yeah I'll deal with the whole 'staying alive' bit for now.

At the moment I currently have 3 skills in my arsenal, A Gamers Body, A Gamers Mind and Observe, none of which are helpful in actual combat. Observe helps me by telling me stuff about the slime sure, but nothing else. The slime is strong, even with additional strength I cannot break loose. Ugh, what was its description again?

**Black Slime: Level 16**

**HP: 1200 MP: 500**

**A Slime that lives in the Netherworld and keeps its demonic power inside itself which it can use it to strengthen its body.**

I don't have exact details of its stats, but I am pretty sure it will be better than me in most things, or insanely good at one thing. I do hope it's the latter, and then there will be a weakness that I might be able to exploit. Grabbing a fistful of the so called slime I discover that it is not actually slimy. Rather it is like very tough, but stretchy rubber, the kind that is hard to tear. So I try to kick my feet, currently submerged in the black rubbery gloop. I don't make much headway, but there is a small gap. Is it one that I could force my hand into?

So I start to scissor my legs as quickly as I can, enlarging the gap. Relying on my increased strength I bring my body up, in some sort of midair sit-up and plunge my hand inside the slime. It hurts a lot. Apparently the demonic energy really is kept inside, because something is burning my hand. My HP has got to be dropping, and so I grab a handful of whatever it is and pull with all my power. A large chunk of the slime tears off, and it recoils from my grip, sending me falling towards the ground.

Did I mention that I was some distance off the ground? Now that the one thing holding me up is gone I am falling faster and faster, thank you gravity, twisting and turning in an attempt to avoid the inevitable collision with the ground. An unsuccessful attempt as all it does is get me to land on my left shoulder rather than my back. It actually isn't that painful. It might be shock but no, it is the kind of feeling you get when you are winded and out of breath, and I recover quickly enough to dodge the attacking slime.

The slime... does not look so good, I tore a decent chunk out of its side and it is leaking black ooze that I can only assume is demonic energy. It is the same demonic energy that I am currently holding a part of. Great, I'm holding the equivalent of slime guts, and I don't know what to do with them. From my gaming I know better than to throw it at the slime, that would do very little damage since it is also demonic, and it might actually make the situation worse by healing it. By now there are 3 screens in the corner of my vision, but I am more focussed on surviving right now.

First of all get rid of slime guts somewhere the slime cannot get them, as it seems to want them back, if the lunge at the hand holding them is any indication. Oh, a fourth screen joins. Not now! Why won't the stupid slime insides, well technically the slimes demonic energy just go away. I glare at the ball of black energy, willing it to fade away. And then it does. Huh? Something's not right here, and I don't know why. Maybe the demonic energy dissipates with no more support from the slime? I really couldn't say.

For now I'll focus on hitting the slime where it hurts, namely the wound on its side... though that seems to be closing up now. All the more reason to attack it now, before it can recover. After the slime's next lunge I run up to it and begin to hit, punch and kick it, I even try one of those karate chops on the wound. Its health is somewhat affected, though nowhere near as much as my first attack. Another one of those and it will die, so bracing myself for the burning feeling, and the mental nausea I punch my hand into the slime's wound and grab more of the burning energy.

Another screen appears, or maybe I just noticed it, I don't know, but yet again I ignore it in favour of kicking and ripping the slime with one hand as I attack its insides with the other. I am going to be having a long bath when I get home... I feel contaminated... The disgust is still there, but the burning feeling is not so bad this time. It is still painful, but definitely not the same level of intensity. The former was the equivalent of sticking my hand in a fire, while the other is like touching a hot metal pan. At least the burning doesn't seem to scar or destroy my skin which would be bad.

And then the black slime fades away... I defeated it! I'm alive! And I have a whole load of screens from the game to work through. I hope I at least levelled up, goodness knows I deserve it after all that trouble, plus I'm level 2 and its level 16 which is testament to the difficulty of the fight. Now what does the first screen say?

**[Demonic Energy Resistance] (Passive) Lvl 3: EXP: 2.54%**

**A skill that gives the gamer resistance to demonic energy  
6.5% decrease in damage from demonic energy attacks**

Okay that must have been why the burning wasn't so bad the second time I grabbed a handful of it. It's a useful skill and passive as well. And it is already level Next!

**[Rip] (Active) Lvl 2: EXP 50.30%**

**A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using a strong force  
Tearing force is increased by 30%**

So that was the skill I used to tear a chunk of the slime off. Not as high a level as the first, but I did only use it a couple of times, while the demonic energy must have continuously been affecting me.

**[Acrobatics] (Passive & Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 43.24%**

**A skill that increases the gamers flexibility, muscle control and reaction speed**

**Passively Increases DEX by 5%  
Actively Increases DEX by 10%**

Another useful skill, this is making me feel far luckier than my LUK of 6 indicated. It doesn't say a cost in terms of MP for it to be active, but then again neither did [Rip]. I guess I'll have to find that out through experimentation then.

**[Observe] (Passive) Lvl 2: EXP: 10.96%**

**A skill that allows for the quick gathering of data on a subject**

Well I already had that skill, so I suppose this is to inform me that it levelled up. Only one more screens to deal with, I hope it's something good.

**[Demonic Energy Manipulation] (Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 92.81%**

**A skill that allows the gamer to create and manipulate demonic energy  
-25% Damage from demonic energy created/manipulated by the gamer**

That kind of sucks... I can make the stuff but if I use it then it will hurt me? Well I suppose that levelling the skill will help a lot, and levelling the [Demonic Energy Resistance] one will help a little. Pity there is no time to experiment; the girl named Kwon Shi-Yun is finished with her battle... some sort of giant insect and is coming over. Hwan Sung-Gon is nowhere to be seen, despite starting this whole mess. And there is yet another new skill? I don't think I've done anything to get one...

**[Perception] (Passive) Level 1: EXP: 0.0%**

**A skill that allows the gamer to gather more data through interaction with the world  
Passively Increases WIS by 2.5%**

No time for that! She looks... angry for some reason... and even though she's cute... she is also scary and high level. Speaking of which why haven't I levelled up?

**Your Level has increased by 1  
Your Level had increased by 1**

So the game was saving the best until last I guess. Now what does the Soul Blaze Fist User want with me. Thank you [A Gamers' Mind] for allowing me to stay calm and not run away scream ing. Although, considering that we are in some type of alternate place totally devoid of other people I am unsure exactly where I would run to.

"You, what are you?"

What am I other than human? While I realise that she has seen too much for me to plausibly deny doing whatever kind of supernatural stuff this is, it would be helpful to find out how much she knows.

"What?"

Her expression retains its hostility.

"That wasn't something an ordinary person could have defeated. So how did you kill it?"

Judging by her curiosity she didn't know the extent of my ability, and I was most certainly not going to tell her, a stranger I had just met, an unbelievable story about how my life became a video game. Okay, so the man could summon monsters, and the girl can manipulate fire, but that was minor compared to my situation. Besides where would I start if I was going to explain my ability. Then an idea hits me. The girl wants answers to her questions, and she probably has the answers to some of my questions. So what better way that to compare notes and satisfy both of our curiosities?

"Why are you interrogating a guy that almost died just now? There are tons of things I want to ask too, so why don't you take turns asking and answering questions?"

She looks pensive for a moment before her features settle into a determined look. I'm not complaining it's better than hostility.

"Fine, then first of all who are you?"

Another vague question comes from her, which will receive a somewhat vague answer.

"My names Han Jee-Han and I am 18 years old. I have a little special power and am currently a high school student. Is that enough for you?"

Her eyes narrow in scrutiny. Was it really that surprising that I have a special power? She had already said as much herself.

"You look pretty dumb... But you are a Special Power user?"

I'm getting the feeling that she is the blunt type with few social skills. Either that or she thinks that I am far beneath her in skill, and therefore not worthy of respect. Hope is going for the first option, for the sake of my self esteem. Wait, she is speaking again.

"I memorised your name and face."

She then turns around and vanishes completely through some invisible barrier, probably leading to the real world... without answering my questions! On top of that how on earth do I get out of here? She should have at least explained something in return... and she seemed the honourable type as well. Guess that means she sees me as unworthy of respect. Oh why isn't there a charisma stat? Then I could have tried to persuade her to let me out before I die alone in an empty alternate reality!

Then my surroundings begin to crack. It's like a glass window has been shattered, only rather than the view being the same on the other side of the barrier, it is different. But it is a good different though, as I am back in the real world. That is good news, even with the mind of a gamer I would have been hard pressed to keep calm if I was stuck in there for an indefinite period.

Now that reality sets in I have to hurry to school, and thankfully I am not late. That is odd. I spent a fair amount of time battling that slime... does time stop in those places... no, because too much time has passed for that. Maybe it is just me being confused though, getting caught up in the moment and assuming that time has slowed down due to some sort of adrenaline rush? I really need to find out more about that barrier thing... what did Hwan Sung-Gon call it? Ah, yes, it was called an illusion barrier – because it creates an illusion?

During class I experimented with the game mechanics... and found the inventory! I can put anything I want in it, as long as I am careful to avoid notice... So far it worked. There is an equipment menu as well, which shows a picture of me with a school uniform on. I also gained a new skill when the teacher caught me not paying attention and smacked my hands with the ruler. So a bit of cool stuff from the game that in no way whatsoever makes up for the ruining of my life as I currently know it. I would have rather never got that stupid skill.

**[Physical Endurance] (Passive) Lvl 1: EXP: 57.20%**

**The gamers body increases in durability and takes less damage  
-3% Damage from physical attacks**

It's way too weak to be of any real use to me at this point. The black slime was powerful enough that if it had hit, 3% would make practically no difference. But since it gets experience whenever I take damage, if I keep on getting attacked it will become more and more useful. The teacher calls on me again and through some fluke I actually managed to answer correctly. And of course since nothing makes any sense in my life anymore, I got a new skill. And by the end of the school day I had another 2 skills, which I checked out on the way home.

**[Recollection] (Passive) Lvl 1: EXP: 19.18%**

**The ability of the gamer to memorise facts for the future, and recall them when needed  
passively Increases INT by 2%**

So I get a skill from just about everything I do.

**[Logic] (Passive) Lvl 2: EXP: 0.39%**

**The ability of the gamer to link facts and form conclusions  
Passively Increases INT by 2.5%**

Another Intelligence stat increasing skill: although this one gives a higher boost than the previous one. Perhaps the bonuses they give increase by 0.5% every time they level up? That would certainly explain the difference. What is the last skill then...?

**[Studying] (Passive & Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 21.96%**

**The ability of the gamer to increase skill experience faster  
passively Increases Mental Skill Experience Gain by 2%  
actively Increases Mental Skill Experience Gain by 4%**

Yes, this will be a great help in the future... and it also means that there should be an equivalent one for Physical and maybe, just maybe Supernatural experience gain as well. Since I've just arrived home I'll go and practise/experiment after dinner, and homework are finished. And you never know that might actually help me level skills. I am referring to the homework which might, but not dinner. Actually does food recover HP? I had better check that out.

It turns out that my mother's cooking really is miraculous. I spent the time before dinner using [Observe] on the surroundings and... I was disappointed. Only medicines had any effects, none of my clothes did, nor did a baseball bat that I thought could be a weapon. Oh, I am sure that it still can be used, but an attack score would have been helpful. But that's not the point. My mother's cooking is able to heal 50 HP with a single meal, compared to the 5 HP from the medicine. That meal though was the most delicious medicine I have ever had. If cooking good food is so helpful maybe I should ask for lessons? After all I will be going to university next year and being able to cook would be a bonus. More importantly if I could make that dish I could have the tasty equivalent of healing potions! My inventory would make sure that it stayed fresh and warm!

Cooking lessons could wait, though. I have 10 points to assign to my various attributes. I think that 3 will go to DEX, 1 each to STR and VIT and 5 to INT. I need to be able to survive, which means a decent set of base stats as well as a high Intelligence. Intelligence can affect so many things that it is ridiculous. Your reasoning, your problem solving, your tactics and strategy, your magic, should I become able to use it are all prime examples of this. So I brought up my combat stats slightly and greatly increased Intelligence.

After that I found that homework was slightly easier to do when compared to normal... Now with my homework finished, the baseball bat I found under the bed will go into the inventory... I would rather not look like a delinquent, carrying a weapon. I am going to go and practice, and see if I get a useful combat skill other than rip. Ripping a slime is bearable but what is it's something with a head and body and blood. I would rather not rip an animal apart... that would just be cruel beyond belief. So I set off, telling my mother that I want some fresh air. Hopefully nothing bad will happen...

**The Gamer: Han Jee-Han  
Level 4**

**HP: 150/150  
MP: 140/140**

**STR: 13  
VIT: 5  
DEX: 10  
INT: 13  
WIS: 5  
LUK: 6**

**Points: 0,  
Money: £20**

**Skills:**

Acrobatics: Level 1  
Demonic Energy Resistance: Level 3  
Demonic Energy Manipulation: Level 1  
Logic: Level 2  
Observe: Level 2  
Perception: Level 1  
Physical Endurance: Level 1  
Recollection: Level 1  
Rip: Level 2  
Studying: Level 1


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of a Gamer**

**Disclaimer: I make no claim of ownership to any part of The Gamer, and I am making no profit by writing this**

**Authors Note: The first few chapters may seem to follow the manhwa too much, and they do, but starting from the next chapter onwards they are going to differ more and more. So please keep reading, despite the lack of to Alex0597 for inspiring me to write this story, with his own gamer based story: New Game Plus. It is very, very good, and much longer so I would recommend reading it.  
**

Well here's the part of the park where people sometimes go to train. Maybe I didn't make that clear enough. They come here occasionally to train in martial arts or work out. I don't think that anyone else has come here to train their video game like abilities. Guess that makes me the first. Not that that's much. I also deliberately chose one an hours walk away so if anyone sees me then chances are that unless I am exceptionally unlucky... they won't know who I am. So I am free from trouble unless they call the cops... which they might actually do...

Still, thankfully that's not an issue since it's deserted right now, otherwise I would be getting some very odd looks, regardless for what I'm about to do. In an ideal world I would be able to create one of those things called Illusion Barriers and train in peace, but this, game or not, is the real world and it is far from ideal. And since the real world is not ideal, it contains many scary and powerful people who could obliterate me in an instance. To be exact, people who seem to have slime pets that could obliterate me with a single strike. Now that is scary.

Therefore I must train to get stronger... though my current activity leaves much to be desired. I heft the aluminium bat and slam it into the wooden post once again, all the while feeling more and more stupid. I feel like my intelligence is dimming with each blow, firstly because the game has yet to respond, and secondly because I am whacking a post with a baseball bat. How much more of a strong but ignorant character's stereotypical action can you get? I'm almost at the point where I am just going to call it a day when the skills appear, on the 10th blow.

**[Power Strike] (Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 0.0%**

**Strikes the target with strong force  
15% increase in critical rate  
50% increase in attack damage **

A high attack is good... and so is the existence of critical hits. Since I hit the post 10 times, that means I have to repeat an action or do it for a length of time in order to gain the skill.

**[Blunt Weapon Mastery] (Passive) Lvl 1: EXP: 0.0%**

**Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons  
10% Increase in attack damage with blunt weapons  
5% Increase in attack speed with blunt weapons**

Yes! I cannot resist punching the air. Finally a melee weapon combats skill. Of course a ranged one would also be good but since it's illegal to carry guns or bows and arrows without a licence I'll stick to non bladed melee for now. So... now there is only one thing that I can do to prepare myself further... the well known game tactic... of grinding!

Every thud I make from swinging the bat is accompanied by a cry of [Power Strike]. It makes sense to grind 2 skills simultaneously for greater effect, at least it does until I run out of mana on the 49th hit. I feel exhausted, and drained of all strength... or in this case MP. Speaking of MP what exactly is my recovery rate?

**Mana Recovery Rate: 1 Minute: 1**

**Capacity: 140MP**

That is not good. At this rate my poor exhausted body will have to wait for over 2 hours before my MP fully refills. Unless I can get a refill of Mana and Health after a night's sleep that is... I have been getting those messages every morning saying that they are full again. Now the question is how long I have to sleep to get the complete refill. This is depressing... and it's getting somewhat late as well so I should probably be heading back home, before my mother starts to worry.

Thankfully mana is only consumed when I use a skill, so the hour long walk home allows me to regenerate the precious resource. Examining my skills on the way back, [Blunt Weapon Mastery] is now level 3, and [Power Strike] is level 2 which was quick, especially considering the number of times I actually swung the weapon/used [Power Strike]. Then, just as I am about 5 minutes away from the house it happens. An Illusion Barrier appears.

The lights in the houses dim, and there is no-one at all in sight, despite the fact that it is only 7.30 pm. Well... there is one figure in sight, but since this is an illusion barrier I am not so sure that I want to meet them. Maybe I could back away... I stand a better chance of getting out alive if the thing does not see me! Then I hear a sound behind me... a scuffling sound with the occasional squelch thrown in. I don't need and extra INT to tell me that this is not good.

Upon turning around I find myself face to... rotted remnants of a face with a zombie. So I run, I dart around the walking flesh and press myself against a wall. I don't want to die! But there is one major problem! Where on earth can I run to? No, I will have to stand and fight and not get killed. Thank small mercies that I have managed to recover 55MP. It's not enough for me to constantly use [Power Strike] but I can use it if I need to get out of a really bad situation. Though the whole zombie apocalypse scenario is bad enough by itself, so I'll correct that to a situation where I stand more chance of dying than at this particular moment.

I'm definitely too calm about this, [A Gamers Mind] appears to be doing its job perfectly. Although that is expected since it is at maximum level. I am most definitely not complaining about extra calm though; while weird it might just give me that edge I need to get out of here alive. I reach into the inventory and pull out my trusty baseball bat. Zombies are rotting flesh and bones right? They've got to be softer than a wooden post. [Observe] will tell me the answer hopefully.

**Zombie: Level 8**

**HP: 800: MP: 50**

**A walking corpse, no matter how it died, it hates the living attacking and eating its flesh. Although it's slow, its strength is twice as much as when it was alive**

So it's tough but slow, and possibly stronger than a wooden post. I won't know that for sure until I take the baseball bat to it and compare notes. It's getting closer, as are the others so I should make a pre-emptive strike before my mobility is limited. My speed will probably be my main advantage; the zombie's numbers and strength are theirs. Let's get started then.

My initial plan of action was to go for their heads, and so far it seems to be working quite well. I might even be making a combo out of this. First I swing up, connecting with where the head meets the spine, and then I spin around to the zombie behind me keeping the bat level, then I bring it down onto the head of yet another zombie. Each attack knocks one of them back and by consistently knocking them down and slowly but steadily reducing their HP I am actually able to survive an onslaught of zombies. I also gained another couple of screens in the corner of my eye, but the next wave of zombies approaches, my stamina is at practically nothing after the past 20 minutes of fighting, so that is not a high priority.

**Continuous use of Stamina without loss of Health has raised VIT by 1**

Finally, gasping for breath I collapse against the wall of an alley, comparatively safe for the time being. My mind is also reeling at the possibility of being able to raise stats without having to level up. Let's see if anything useful has come up for immediate use though... Well, [Perception] is now level 2, and [Blunt Weapon Mastery] is now level 4 and I've levelled up, those zombies grant 350XP each and I've killed what...16 or so? The final one is a not a new skill, but the description of [Perception] which has changed.

Thanks to the level up I feel completely refreshed, and my MP and HP have refilled, which will come in handy. I'll finally be able to use power strike in a combat setting. Is it just me or do I also feel physically better because my VIT went up? It might just be a placebo effect though, and not an actual boost. This game is quite simply, way too complex to play without a tutorial, there is too much to do, and no clear direction to aim for. Now, what does perception do now that it's levelled?

**[Perception] (Passive) Level 2: EXP: 10.15%**

**A skill that allows the gamer to gather more data through interaction with the world**  
**Passively Increases WIS by 3%  
Passively Increases Attack Speed by 4% when fighting multiple opponents**

So not only does the existing bonus increase when the skill levels up, I can unlock new ones... though I am not completely sure whether this is due to me actually fighting multiple opponents or the skills levelling. That's something to try out later, but for now I am going to scope out the area because I really don't want to run into any more dead bodies who want to eat me.

Before I do that though there is the matter of loot. The zombie bodies have thankfully vanished, but they have left a variety of objects that have gathered into a pile in the centre of the alley. I have nothing to lose by taking the stuff... I just hope it's nothing gross.

So I am now in possession of £16, one pound for each zombie I killed and a single soul fragment. It might not seem like much, but to a high school student without a part time job, money is good. Hey, maybe zombie slaying can be my part time job! The soul fragment looks like it could be useful at some point, unfortunately I have no current use for it, and there is no convenient shop for me to sell stuff like that at. There would be if this was a proper RPG, but since this is my life there isn't. It's irritating, if my life is going to be a game then do it properly and include a tutorial!

Now that loot gathering is done, I need to raise my stats. Tempted as I am to place all of my points into VIT simply to help me stay alive I have to resist. I have to choose something that would help me in the long run, which unless I want to be a tank (which I most certainly do not) VIT wouldn't. Let's have a look at my stat screen, try and put things in context.

**The Gamer: Han Jee-Han**  
**Level 5: EXP: 15.76%**

**HP: 160/160**  
**MP: 140/140**

**STR: 13**  
**VIT: 6**  
**DEX: 10**  
**INT: 13**  
**WIS: 5**  
**LUK: 6**

**Points: 5, **  
**Money: £36**

So I have a fair way to go until my next level up, so these points have got to be spent well. Hmm, I think that I'll go with 1 to VIT, WIS and DEX to help me survive, while dedicating 2 to INT. That way I can keep my options open that little bit longer, while gaining in power. I had probably better get up that wall; I don't think that zombies can climb. More accurately I am taking a gamble that they can't climb or if they can, not very well.

Okay... deep breaths... deep breaths... [A Gamers Mind] kicks in and I look at the good news and the bad news objectively. The bad news is that this place is infested with the undead; the only good news is that they haven't noticed me yet. Another huddle of rotting flesh stumbles into the alley, so... time to test [Power Strike] on some zombie skulls!

Why do zombies always have to come at me in groups?! It is really inconvenient for a budding slayer of zombies to have to fight when he is outnumbered 5 to 1! Well if I consider all of the zombies walking around then technically its several hundred to one, but since I'm in a generous mood I'll just count the ones trying to kill me at the current time.

Man, that was exhausting, but both [Power Strike] and [Perception] and [Blunt Weapons Mastery] levelled in the end, plus I got another 3 soul stone fragments and £24. That is a lot of dead zombies. It is only then that I see the man named Hwan Sung-Gon from the previous day... and who is apparently out to ruin today as well. That strange red sun he gathered in his hands made the zombies angry, and intelligent. Well, more intelligent as before as they gained the ability to look up, and climb walls before they were sucked into the sun, which resembled a black hole by this point.

The good news this time was that it only affects zombies apparently, and that when he left the Illusion Barrier broke. I ran the rest of the way home, hoping that nothing strange would happen on the way there. Home is also strange to live in now, though. I can see everybody's titles above their heads; no-one has been too high a level for my new ability, except for my mother. When I look at my mother all I see are question marks. It is more that disturbing, and also gives rise to questions about my father, and his prolonged business trip.

Everything is so suspicious, so I am going to go to the one person that I can trust. My friend Shin Sun-Il, if his title is anything to go by, will know something about magic. His level is not ordinary either... level 25 is way higher than anyone else I've seen except for Hwan Sung-Gon and Kwon Shi-Yun. And since they both know magic, it stands to reason that he knows magic. And of all the people I know he is the most trustworthy, even more so than my mother.

But right now it is almost midnight, it is way past curfew and I am in a lot of trouble since I am supposed to be home by 10 at the latest... and it is already close to midnight. Maybe everything will disappear when the clock strikes twelve: I should be so lucky... Well, I am lucky enough to avoid a large scolding when I return, though I still get a long, long lecture. Tiredness overcomes me and I fall into bed, tomorrow I face Shin-Il.

In spite of my late bedtime, come the morning I am wide awake, although I think that's due to the imminent confrontation with Sun-Il. The thought of well, asking him about this is scary, partially because he's the schools martial arts champion, and partially because I don't want to believe that my best friend is keeping something like that from me. And he has to be doing that because even though I have been round his ridiculously large house numerous times, spent aeons playing games and chatting with him, not one single time has anything called Chunbumoon come up.

Normally I would tell myself to face my fears face on, but when your fears include the very real undead, well I prefer to face them from a distance. Sun-Il is not a member of the undead... at least I hope not. It would be awkward to discover that your childhood friend is a vampire. The only thing worse would be him being a girl!

I shudder at the thought, his cousin; Poong Sae-Young is an example of how scary the females of that family can be. Actually, that's wrong; all the members of his family are scary, except for Sun-Il. His grandfather is beyond dangerous... could that be because he is the leader of the Chunbumoon? Lost in my thoughts, I don't for once grab breakfast on the way out, but I'm too nervous to eat at any rate. So I sit down at my desk, and wait for my best friend to arrive. Ah, there's the distinctive head of green hair.

"Morning, what, you're always late! Why did you come so early?"

Yep, that's Sun-Il, always stating the obvious, and being nosy about it. We can't all be early birds you know!

"I came early because I had something to do, but before that follow me to the store,"

His eyes perk up, though there is still curiosity in them.

"Oh, are you going to buy me something?"

"Sure"

Now that got his interest for sure, I don't often buy things... well except for games. But still, I can finally use my zombie slaying money. That really sounds weird though. What's he saying now?

"The miser Han Jee-Han is offering to buy me something? Hmm, I definitely smell something fishy."

Enjoy it while you get the chance! Now stop talking nonsense.

"Shut It!"

After he chooses a rather tasty sandwich – at my expense – we walk out to a bench on the school field. There is a silence, which is never given the chance to become awkward as Sun-Il tucks in to his sandwich, before getting to the heart of the matter.

"So what are you so curious about that you'd offer me something like this? Your Hyung-Nim will listen so confess away."

He's relaxed right now. But that attitude won't last long...

"I have something to ask."

"I know so tell me."

You know that blasé attitude of yours is only making it harder and harder to ask this. This is so typical of Sun-Il; he can offset most situations by joking around. Okay... here it goes...

"What do you have to do to get out of an Illusion Barrier?"

His response is immediate, caught off guard he replies like he would to someone who knows what they are talking about. Just like he would to someone who could do magic, he isn't confused in the slightest.

"To get out of an Illusion Barrier, you just have to use your aura with the will to get out of... Wait..."

His eyes narrow sharply. He is angry, hostile and most of all, dangerous at this moment. Quicker than I could react to his hand shot forwards and clamped around my neck, cutting off my precious air. Oxygen will you please come back to me! I need to breathe!

"What did you do to my friend?"

He's angry, he's really, really, really angry. And he thinks that I am some sort of imposter... Great, I never considered that as a possible outcome of this. I've never seen this side of him before. Can I diffuse the situation? Okay, mustering up all available air for speech. It's surprisingly hard to talk when there's a strong grip on your windpipe, but I manage a few words.

"Hey, I'm... your... father..."

A bit croaky but it seemed to do the trick. He releases the crushing fist of doom and I fall backwards rubbing my squashed neck.

"You must be the right person, seeing the bullshit you spout at a time like this."

It hurts like hell, and I say some words to that affect, but I am actually slightly happy. When he thought that I was in danger he retaliated on my behalf to try and help. Sure he went about doing it in a violent way, but doing such a thing at school only goes to show how serious he was. And he must have had reasons to hide something like that... Maybe it is some sort of enforced secrecy code?

What then followed was one of the most difficult conversations that I have ever had. Even to me it sounded ridiculous, and yet as I explained Sun-Il didn't laugh and didn't even take me to the school nurse to see if I had sunstroke. A few demonstrations of taking things in and out of the inventory were enough to convince him of my power. So I awaited his verdict as to what type of magic this was... and got a rather unexpected answer.

"You've become a natural ability user."

**The Gamer: Han Jee-Han**  
**Level 5: EXP: 22.71%**

**HP: 170/170**  
**MP: 180/180**

**STR: 13**  
**VIT: 7**  
**DEX: 11**  
**INT: 15**  
**WIS: 6**  
**LUK: 6**

**Points: 0, **  
**Money: £60**

Acrobatics: Level 1  
Blunt Weapon Mastery: Level 5  
Demonic Energy Resistance: Level 3  
Demonic Energy Manipulation: Level 1  
Logic: Level 2  
Observe: Level 2  
Perception: Level 3  
Physical Endurance: Level 1  
Power Strike: Level 3  
Recollection: Level 1  
Rip: Level 2  
Studying: Level 1


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life of a Gamer**

**Disclaimer: I make no claim of ownership to any part of The Gamer, and I am making no profit by writing this**

**Note: I apologise, I know I said in my last chapter that this would be different... it is in a way, but it is also very, very similar... it took longer than expected to write the explanation of the gamer ability. Still, I have tried to change things up a bit, and that said: enjoy!**

When someone tells you that you are a natural at something it is normally a good sign. It means you have talent. For example, previously I would have smiled and nodded if told that I was a natural at video games. Of course when I was told that before it was always with a healthy dose of sarcasm and exasperation from the adult in question, making it less of a compliment and more of a criticism. But still, it was how I took it that mattered.

Now, however my viewpoint is completely different regarding me being good at gaming, because I have discovered that I am also a natural ability user – and that the two facts are somehow connected. I don't know what it is exactly, or how they are even connected in the first place, but it does not sound good to me in the slightest.

Sun-Il is currently explaining to me about the Gaia Theory, a common enough branch of pseudoscience found in games. It's basically an unsupported idea that the earth is sentient and has a will of its own. It is a silly and harmless explanation for the most part, except the fact that it is apparently responsible for my predicament. But now apparently it is real?! Well I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised, enough unnatural things have happened for me to change my view, but this is too much, and I exclaim in shock.

"What!"

Sun-Il doesn't seem to be joking; in fact he is far more serious than normal, his voice steady as he elaborates.

"I don't know if God exists or not. But it is true that some transcendental will is interacting with this planet. Ghosts exist too, you know. Esper's exist as well. A very well known psychic power is spoon bending, which is a type of psychokinesis. There are also teleportation abilities and pyrokinesis as well. People with these are called natural ability users because they had these abilities from the moment they were born. This is because the abilities were bestowed on them by Gaia.

I... think that my brains shut down, because I don't understand how this could happen. The planet gave me some sort of power. And this power just so happened to be a video game life for reasons unknown to everyone except the planet. I'm resisting the urge to talk to thin air and ask this Gaia why he/she/it gave me such a random power. But I doubt that I would get a response. Can Sun-Il shed some light on the situation?

"Then why did it give me such a weird ability?!"

Not a calm and reasonable question, but considering all I have been through it is a perfectly rational one. I think that the denial stage of the shock has passed, and that the anger stage is kicking in. Why would whatever 'it' is decide to change my life like this?

"Well, natural ability user's powers are given by Gaia, and it's usually determined by what that person thinks is the most special to them. For example someone who almost died by drowning might get the ability to control water."

Okay, that makes a lot of sense... WAIT!

"So...my life became like this because..."

"Yeah, it looks like you liked games so much that it became your ability. Didn't I tell you to stop playing them so much?"

That's not fair! Whenever you did tell me to stop you always said something like 'It'll hurt your eyes' or that 'I'm not lending you my homework again when you forget to do it because of that game,'. Not once, on any occasion did you mention that it might turn my life into one. Still, I should be thankful for small mercies, I can at least comprehend the weird logic behind this... in some sort of way.

"Okay, so that's the cause of this solved. It's still not fair though... but what is an Illusion Barrier?"

"That's space created for combat."

"What do you mean?"

I would normally say what on earth, but given my newfound knowledge of the Gaia Theory, that suddenly seems like a bad option.

"It's a bit complicated so listen closely. You'll remember that Gaia gives supernatural powers to natural ability users? But there is a restriction. It's called the interference law. Basically if you do something abnormal that will have a large and noticeable effect for ordinary people, Gaia will eliminate you."

This is not good. This is terrible news. I am currently wracking my brain for anything I might have done that would affect ordinary people. Zombies don't count as people, right? Please don't let the zombies eat me as punishment...

"What exactly does 'eliminate' refer to?"

"Suppose you won a lottery using your ability, from that moment on you will have terrible luck, which will eventually kill you. You might get struck by lightning on a clear day... or your car might explode..."

Great, this is just great. If I muck up one little bit I will die, because the entire world will be trying to kill me... something which no amount of LUK could counter. This is so...

"Scary"

"Indeed so all you need to is avoiding affecting the real world too much. And the way to do that is to create an Illusion Barrier, an artificial area where you can use your powers without limitations, because nothing done in an Illusion Barrier affects the real world."

Apparently Illusion Barriers are one of the easiest things someone with supernatural abilities can do. It's also nice to know that Gaia is not a complete sadist, and has not made them impossible to create. I have officially downgraded Gaia from 'Evil Sadist out to RUIN MY LIFE' to 'something with a seriously warped sense of humour!'

Maybe I should have said that after I successfully made one though... So far I have managed to get a new skill, which is most definitely not the one that I was hoping for.

**[Energy Bolt] (Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 0.0%**

**A skill that attacks by emitting mana, its attack increases alongside INT **  
**Range: 10m**

That was what happened when I tried to push the mana out of my hands. Instead of an Illusion Barrier I almost knocked a chunk of the school's roof off. I almost brought the wrath of Gaia down on my head... Okay for the next attempt I'll make sure that there is nothing in my line of fire. Good, now since pushing the mana didn't work what if I gather some first... Now I raise my hand and...

**[Enhanced Punch] (Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 0.0%**

**Gives a bonus to all unarmed attacks using your hands  
+50% increase in attack damage **  
**+15% increase in attack speed**

That is also not what I was aiming for. Sun-Il is looking at me like I am a particularly ignorant child, one who he has to babysit. Well I'll show him this time. I slowly gather the energy... letting it dissipate out into the surrounding areas.

**[Mana Mist] (Passive & Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 0.0%**

**Diffuses Mana into the immediate surroundings, allowing the gamer to sense their surroundings**  
**Passive Range: 5m  
Active Range: 25m**

Damn, damn, damn and double damn for a total of five. Why is it that I can suddenly do just about everything except for the thing I want? Does Sod's Law apply to this place in an extreme? Or maybe it's just the planets twisted way of entertaining itself kicking in. And I really don't want an answer to that, for my sanity's sake. Okay... one last try. Taking a deep breath to calm both temper and nerves I gather the power into an orb, and let the mana stretch out into a dome.

**[ID Create] (Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 0.0%**

**Used to create Instant Dungeons, stronger ones may be created at higher levels**

Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it... Sun-Il is looking suitably awed, but also relieved. He is way too relieved, like this is the end of a long and arduous journey that was too tiring to enjoy. It wasn't that bad... I hope. We continue to talk in the Illusion Barrier, and Sun-Il shows off the fact that he has a ridiculously powerful punch. Now that we are inside a Barrier we don't have to be careful about damaging school property. Although all good things must come to an end, and I reluctantly break the Illusion Barrier that took so much effort for me to make.

**[ID Escape] (Active) Lvl 1: EXP: 0.0%**

**Used to escape Instant Dungeons**

I also now have a new goal. I will level up, and I will catch up to Sun-Il. Just as he is about to leave his parting words... are kind of cliché and very, very serious.

"If you want to live a normal life, don't train your ability anymore. If you plan on training, be prepared. Or else you might get killed. That is what it means to live in this Abyss."

"Wait a moment... what is this 'Abyss'... is it like a magical world or something?"

"If you really are serious about training your ability have a good think first. Oh, and by the way, don't go out tonight; we'll be taking care of the black summoner. "

**Continuous use of Mana in a creative manner has raised WIS by 1**

Well at least some good came out of all my failed attempts to create an Illusion Barrier. I really should try and spend all of my time productively if I can also increase my Stats that way. In the meantime, his dramatic and mysterious exit accomplished, Sun-Il leaves, and class begins. As part of an experiment I activate [Studying] throughout the lesson. In the end not much changes, except that both it and [Recollection] level up. I still cannot figure out whether the lesson is easier because of increased intelligence, my new skills or a placebo effect.

After walking home, miraculously not encountering any Illusion Barriers, I do my homework and then sit, bored stiff. I would have gone out to train, but that was not allowed, and I am pretty sure that Sun-Il would not appreciate a wild card running around distracting him from what appears to be a serious fight. Then I see the light, both figuratively and literally. A light appears as a screen also does, telling me that [Logic] is now level 3, and I come up with a solution to my problem.

Since I can create Illusion Barriers now, I don't actually have to go out to train, I can just create one in the back garden. Mum has gone out for some reason so the coast is clear. I am on a roll today, particularly when I receive yet another stat boost upon finishing a particularly difficult piece of homework.

**Diligent Studying over a long time has raised INT by 1**

I have actually been studying recently, if only because it'll give me more options once I leave high school. I wonder if I accumulate experience towards this type of Stat raise, because it would make a lot of sense, My VIT was raised after a lot of exertion on my part, my WIS was raised after a lot of experimenting with Mana, and my Intelligence gain came after a particularly intense time of studying. Does that mean that if I work out I can get a bonus STR or something? I will definitely ask Sun-Il that tomorrow. For now the garden and an Illusion Barrier beckon.

Walking out I quickly check that no-one else is around. After all, I don't want to bring the wrath of the planet down on my comparatively microscopic head. So since the neighbouring gardens are empty, probably because it is 8 o'clock, I can go ahead with my brilliant plan.

[ID Create]

**What Instant Dungeon Type do you wish to create?**

**Empty  
Zombie**

I'll go with zombies; I really do need the experience from slaying them so that seems like the best option. But why have even more options appeared?

**What Zombie Type Dungeon do you want?**

**Assorted Zombies: Level 8  
Assorted Zombies: Level 12**

Since I am only level 5 myself, level 12 zombies would probably slaughter me. It was hard enough to kill them before! After selecting the level 8 option shadowy figures appear around me, some big and some small, some faster and some slower... and with one thing in common: a desire to eat me. There is only one solution to this problem short of escaping which is a last resort – a new technique that I am trying out. The first thing I do is gather demonic energy, which immediately starts to decrease my HP. But it won't for long.

[Mana Mist]!

Slowly but surely the mass of blackness surrounding me disperses out towards the zombies. The effect is immediate, and although it is no longer damaging me – I've spread it too far away from me for that. The effect on the zombies however is almost immediate. They are starting to cough, and their HP drops slowly... as if the mist made of demonic energy is poisonous to them. It probably is, considering their reaction to it. Their progress towards me slows dramatically, and I brandish my trusty baseball bat as I prepare to slay them.

So I bash as many zombies as I can fit into the back garden and still have sufficient room to manoeuvre. I did end up extending the illusion barrier to the road in front as well... it costs less mana per zombie if I make more of them at once. [Perception] has levelled up, so have [Demonic Energy Resistance], [Demonic Energy Manipulation], [Acrobatics], [Blunt Weapon Mastery] and [Mana Mist], some of them more than once! Unfortunately I ran out of Mana before I could experiment with [Energy Bolt], but that can be done another day.

Gathering my loot tells me that I eliminated no less than 50 zombies this evening, if my counting was correct, though I got far more money than £50... No, I got a total haul of 5 small soul crystals along with £200! Not bad at all for... four hours work seeing as it is now midnight. I also have levelled up, twice, though no VIT boost for me this time. I'm going to save the points until I can talk with Sun-Il though, he should be able to give me advice about what would help me survive the best in the Abyss.

Unfortunately that plan of action is neatly foiled when Sun-Il doesn't turn up at school, apparently ill with the flu. Something's not right here. My best friend comes down with a cold, when he was fine the day before he was going to fight an incredibly tough opponent. This is looking more and more like a cover story, especially since he has never, to the best of my knowledge been ill before. I also know the difference in level between Sun-Il and Hwan Sung-Gon is great.

So... there is only one conclusion that I can come to. Sun-Il got beaten pretty badly by the black summoner, Hwan Sung-Gon and is incapable of coming to school. He probably is in a bad state: flu normally lasts several weeks – which is a long time needed to recover. I'm going to his house after school; forget studying and homework at cram school, even though mum will be furious. It is the least that I can do after he got himself injured, and I was somehow involved, albeit indirectly. I am so distracted through class that nothing actually levels, except [Physical Endurance] as a result of the punishment for not paying attention.

So after a call to my mother, and a hasty explanation about Sun-Il being ill I was on my way to his family's dojo/manor. It is really big, and now that I think of it, really is a clan home. Most of Shin-Il's family live there, even the distantly related ones, and since his grandfather is the head of the family and the owner of the building, I guess that that makes him the clan head as well.

Then a thought comes to mind, about something that I learnt in history. In the past, clans were formed because of the danger of being alone. The practice slowly died out as South Korea became united and peaceful – and so safety in numbers was no longer vital. But if there are still clans in the Abyss, it must be a lot more dangerous, making Sun-Il's warning of possible death very real. I still want to level up though. I have to be able to protect myself, without needing to rely on Sun-Il.

I can see his house now, but it'll be about another 10 minutes before I am at the front door. That just goes to show how large his house is, though to be fair, a lot of it is garden and the dojo also takes up a lot of room, on top of that there are a fair few people living there... but it still is massive! Thankfully they installed a doorbell a few years previously; otherwise it would have been a long wait before anyone would have heard me... like it was before the bell. Seriously, who has such a long path leading up to their house and has it surrounded by a high fence? Bit of a stupid question now that I know about the Abyss, it's just like why they are a clan: it's for protection.

Finally I reach the front door, and I'm not even out of breath! I guess that even a moderate improvement in VIT can be a lot in reality. I think that a thief once tried to break in, which was an extraordinarily stupid move. Even if you discount the whole being able to do magic business, the family has produced no less than 5 Tae-Kwon-Do Gold medallists in the Olympics, including Sun-Il's father. Who tries to forcibly enter a building full of martial arts masters?! Needless to say the thief was happy to go to jail once he had been apprehended. The police were preferable to him.

"Who is it?"

Ah, finally a response. And it's from someone that I know as well, which makes the whole situation less awkward.

"Ah, Sae-Young Nuna, it's been a while. It's me, Han Jee-Han, Sun-Il's home, right?"

The response is both expected and yet unacceptable.

"Oh, sorry but Sun-Il is too sick right now-"

As if I would accept such a blatant excuse.

"He got hurt by Hwan Sung-Gon, didn't he?! I know everything so let me in!"

"Come in."

Is it just me or did Sae-Young Nuna's voice change? Well the gates are opening so I might as well go in. Walking through the gates, the first thing I notice are the practicing students, the second is Sae-Young Nuna. Coincidentally she is another Olympic medallist in Tae-Kwon-Dom, though not a gold one. She is still stronger than Sun-Il though by a good amount though, a full level 32!

"Hey, how long has it been?"

"Two months, I think."

"About that much, so where's Sun-Il?"

"Follow me"

Why does she have that kind of glint in her eye? All the same though I follow her into the main building, that Sun-Il's room is located in. Why is she so tense? Is she that worried about Sun-Il? She is also wearing that same type of skimpy clothing... it's hard to know where to look. Not that's she's unattractive but Sun-Il would most likely kill me if I were to stare. She is his cousin after all.

Wait...

What's going on?

Why am I in an Instant Dungeon?!

**The Gamer: Han Jee-Han**  
**Level 7: EXP: 40.11%**

**HP: 200/200**  
**MP: 250/250**

**STR: 13**  
**VIT: 7**  
**DEX: 11**  
**INT: 16**  
**WIS: 7**  
**LUK: 6**

**Points: 10, **  
**Money: £260**

Acrobatics: Level 2  
Blunt Weapon Mastery: Level 6  
Demonic Energy Resistance: Level 4  
Demonic Energy Manipulation: Level 3  
Enhanced Punch: Level 1  
Energy Bolt: Level 1  
ID Create: Level 1  
IS Escape: Level 1  
Logic: Level 3  
Mana Mist: Level 3  
Observe: Level 2  
Perception: Level 4  
Physical Endurance: Level 2  
Power Strike: Level 3  
Recollection: Level 2  
Rip: Level 2  
Studying: Level 2

**Authors End Note: Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot, and to get 10 in just 2 days is great. It is also nice to get comments about what was good and what was not so good... politely, of course. I guess what I am saying is review if you feel that something wasn't right... I am human and I do make mistakes, but I also correct them!**


End file.
